zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze ShroomForest
ze_ShroomForest, previously released as ze_Sienemesta privately, is a Zombie Escape map developed by TaskuVaras. It is situated in cartoonish forests, were you will be trying to defeat Evil Butterflies, Pikachu and Satan. It appears in . Overview You spawn in a small Mushroom Village, where you have to escape from. Development First versions were made for Super-Muro community, and the map name was not ShroomForest. This is the last version using this title. First public version on Gamebanana. There was a cage problem, at the first boss, because zombies were able to knife humans outside. It caused some fails. Cage problem fixed. And bug free version. Has been the only version for a long time. The current version. New Special Items added, new ending at Extreme 3. Some players have been disappointed by the fact that the health of the bosses is way to few. Players were able to kill Satan in a few seconds, without any troubles. Map specifications * Custom props/models * Custom Music * Custom Textures * 3 difficulties in both normal and extreme modes: Normal, Hard, Hell * Custom Bosses * Special Items Special Items * Heal – It has the ability to heal humans inside its range (100 HP). Unlimited use with a cooldown of 45 seconds. * Ice – It creates an area of ice in front of the user that freezes the zombies inside for around 6 seconds. Same as other freezing effect items, the freeze will accumulate all knockback and release once the freeze expires. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 60 seconds. * Fire – It creates a frontal cone of fire that ignites zombies inside. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 60 seconds. * Wind – The user is surrounding by wind, and repels zombies during 5-6 seconds. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 45 seconds. * Gravity: It creates a black hole, that will slow down all zombies near of it, during 6 seconds. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 45 seconds. * Earth – It creates a grass wall, in front of the user, that completly blocks the path and stays for around 5 seconds. Earth blocks humans aswel, so you must be careful when placing it so you don't left behind any teammate. Note: as the wall grow, (and don't appear, immediately), you should activate it before zombies can knife you or the zombie will go up with the growing wall. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 45 seconds. * 6 Mines – With this item, you can place on the ground 6 mines/mushroom. These mines, explode and ignite zombies when they walk on it (don't only ignite, the zombie who walk on it but also near zombies). It have a cooldown of 1 second, so you cannot place every mines at the same time. As its name suggests you can place 6 mines. The item will disappear after all mines are used up. * Ultimate Weapon – It is a secret item on Level 3. It freeze zombies in his range, and can kill them, in one hit. It should affect the boss of Level 3 (Satan), but not the Level 3 Extreme boss (a flying dragon). One use only. * Water – This item, is in the map since his creation, and it never appear (strange). But it exist (discovered it using Hammer). Unlimited use with a cooldown of 60 seconds. * Unlimited Ammo – A new item included in v3, which gives you and humans nearby unlimited ammo for about 10 seconds when used. Unlimited use with a cooldown of 45 seconds. * The Key – This item only appear in Level 3. It open the door for the boss, and can be find in boxes, near the door. Tactics This map covers so many tactics that makes it inefficient to explain it here. Walkthrough Easy Mode is the mode, where you will meet the Evil Butterfly for the very first time. Hard Mode is where you have to defeat Pikachu. Hell is the mode where you confrontate Satan with his sadistic actions. If you manage to beat all these levels, you will be put in Extreme Mode where the sequence will start over again, only will the challenge be a little bit tougher. A lot of people always mistake at the end to take the right way, where you eventually will end up again in the village. In Extreme Mode, the holding points increase in time, the attacks of bosses increase in damage and Zombies get a lot of more advantages. Notes * Part of the Special Items here adopts the Materia that appear in ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor. They are generally considered to be the origin of inspiration of all current Special Items because the success of the map and how they affect the gameplay. TaskuVaras has brought over the materia in his own map. They have similar functions but modified visual effects. Trivia * ShroomForest might be referred to Mushroom Forest from the Final Fantasy series. This theory, however, is unsupported because the map uses Mario soundtracks and uses a layout that doesn't quite match the Forest design from the series itself. * The mapper made a non-public version of the map. It is called ze_Sienimetsa2, and as the title suggests the map is the continuation of ShroomForest. Unfortunatly this project seems to have been halted in development. As result it will (currently) not be released on Gamebanana or anywhere else. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:TaskuVaras